


Stark Internship............... The Second One

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Humor, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, Peter is a Little Shit, Science, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: Tony realizes that it is probably suspicious and a little odd that he only has one high school intern that doesn't even show up on the databases, so he decides to hire another one. Additionally Peter has a science fair, and Parker Luck strikes again.





	Stark Internship............... The Second One

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop this one is longer than the other ones and I made sure my summary is more accurate than the last time (I’m sorry and I was tired) and maybe you guys will like this one. I did this instead of finishing any of my final projects. Please forgive me for punctuation spelling and grammar because I’m only kinda lazy. I like writing but not editing so my apologies!

Tony had known for a while now how suspicious it was that Peter was his only highschool ‘intern’. He had Peter’s files protected by layers and layers of firewalls and code and in addition, personally protected by Friday so nobody had access to them, including the security who would on a frequent basis drag Peter out of the lobby because “Tony Stark does not take children as personal interns.” It was a hassle to say the least so Tony had decided to take on an actual high school intern so that it wouldn’t be weird that he only had one. Plus, it would be good for Peter to hang out with someone other than Ted and the scary lady. “Hey Fri?”  
“Yes, Boss?”  
“Assign some people to go to some of the engineering fairs or something that high schools around here are having and have them take me the most impressive kid there, they have those still right?”  
“Yes Boss” Friday’s exasperated tone filled the room.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Dude,”  
“Seriously Ned, I cannot take my Spider-Man webbing as my thing for the science fair, someone could get suspicious!” Peter whisper yelled.  
“But like, you could just say you’re a fan or something right? I mean doesn’t literally being Spider-Man make you his biggest fan?”  
“Ned, if anything, being Spider-Man makes me his least biggest fan.” he was getting increasingly annoyed at Ned’s non-stop badgering about bringing his webbing to the science fair.  
“Okay, but it would definitely win though,”  
“Ned, no”  
“Fine” Ned responded without any intent on stopping.

“You would beat Flash” Ned told Peter as he was putting his stuff away from the last class. “You wouldn’t even need to do any work for it, just bring in your stuff and, Bam! You win!”  
“Ned, please” Peter begged, it was the seventeenth time that day Ned had asked Peter about it.

“Could I bring in the webbing?”  
“Dude, no”  
“Then you have to bring in the webbing if I can’t!”  
“Oh my god, Ned, if I do it will you leave me alone?”  
“Yes!” Ned said excitedly, smug that he had gotten what he wanted by simply asking Peter freaking fifty four times to do it.

Finally, Peter had put together a messy, yet still decent enough looking poster for the fair. He had three vials of the formula (but not the exact one, something a bit weaker that doesn’t dissolve as fast) he was ready to present at tomorrows fair.

“Oh come on” Peter mumbled under his breath. The tabloids were talking about some people from Stark Industries going to a few different high schools looking fo a bright kif to be Mr. Stark’s personal intern. His internship technically wasnt real real, but it was real enough that he worked with Mr. Stark on a weekly basis. This was just going to make it seem like either Mr. Stark didn’t have an intern already, or was looking for a replacement which would only add fuel to Flash’s taunting about his internship not being real.

The subway came to a jolt as they reached Peter’s stop. He jumped off of the vehicle and rushed to school. He could either arrive at his stop in time for him to have an hour until school started, or arrive at the stop just five minutes before the ifrst bell. Now, with his enhanced speed from that gosh darn spider, he would alway opt for arriving just five minutes before the bell because he could definitly run from the subway to school in that time. .

“Hey, Penis! Turns out your internship isn’t real if Stark’s only now looking for a personal intern! When his agents show up here looking for an intern, I’m sure they won’t even bat an eye at whatever pathetic thing you’re presenting,” Flash sneered

“Look, Flash, he’s just looking for another one, and we don’t even know for sure if they’ll be coming here” Peter responded tired of having to explain his internship every. Freaking. Day.

“Surrrrre Penis” Flash taunted. MJ quickly flipped him off and he walked away with his goons close behind.

“So, you’re using your own webbing as your science fair project, doesn’t that put your identity even further at risk?”

“W-what do you mean? I don’t have any secret identity? I wasn’t bit by a radioactive spider and given the same powers as Spider-man! Impossible!” Peter stuttered through excuses and defences as MJ watched with an amused expression.

“Sure thing” MJ replied blankly.

“Fine. How’d you find out?” Peter asked, why do I even try to keep a secret identity? Literally everyone has found out by now.

“I literally watched you jump over a fence and get naked in an alleyway. It wasn’t that hard.” Could this day get any worse? First he finds out that his fath-bother figure was going to show up to the science fair and undoubtedly emabarress him, but now another person knew his identity. Seriously, like the question Ned frequently asks, What even is his life? Just another example of Parker luck™ striking again.

Everyone was frantic with their big grand poster boards that Peter bets half of them paid someone to make while Peter was contentedly sitting on his phone playing the Spider-Man app that had recently come out. Naturally, Peter had all the Spider-Man merch. People bagan to walk around the exhibits, surprisingly, many had come to Peter’s booth (most likely because since everyone was trying to stick out, the one poster board that wasn’t trying to stick out had stuck out, that’s life for you.) Peter easily presented his work until someon cam up with the recognizable Stark Industries lgo on their jacket. Why, they were coming to his booth when he was already an intern made no sense. He presented anyways. “So, uh, this is mock Spider-Man webbing, and uh, it can be used for stuff like sealing wounds quickly and can do some minor repair work.” Peter stuttered through the rest of his presentation like he had for all the others.

“This is highly impressive work for someone of your age.” The employee told Peter. “We will definitely take this presentation into account when making our decision.” Decision? What decision? Oh, Ohhhhhhhhh. That one Peter didn’t know a way to tell her to not ‘take it into consideration’ without sounding rude and negligent to the opportunities that could arise from this, so he just accepted it. It’s not like he’s going to get it, there are definitely more impressive things around here than a poster board put together in basically five minutes and some simple chemistry formulas, right?

“Aw, dude, they barely even looked at mine!” Ned whined.  
“Well, they didn’t look at mine that long either” Peter lied trying to make his friend feel better.  
“Yeah, but that’s because you already have an internship there!”  
“Still, though”  
“Seriously, Peter, you weren’t even trying to get their attention because you didn’t need it” Ned countered.

“We are glad to inform you that you have earned an internship at Stark Industries as a personal intern for Tony Stark…” Peter read. He groaned, loudly.  
“Everything good in there, hon?”  
“Uh, yeah, but I just ‘earned’ an internship at Stark Industries even thoug I already have one,” Peter said sarcastically.  
“Don’t worry! You just have to clone yourself!” May responded. What was he gonna do? He couldn’t just write a rejection letter! He would just have to go and see what Mr. Stark did.

It was the first official day at his new internship that happened to be the same one as his old one. The situation Peter got himself into though, some of these things were crazy. “Right this way, Mr. Parker,” a lady dressed in a formal uniform, informed him. Peter’s hands were shaking and sweaty even though technically he already had technially had this position for a year now.  
“Uh yeah, coming” Peter responded. He seriously needed to get his stuttering over stupid things controlled.  
They arrived at the door of the office Mr. Stark must’ve been in and he heard behind the door, “Tony, you didn’t even look at any of the info of the kid that is now your personal intern? Do you even know their name?” A very exasperated Pepper asked him. He also heard Mr. Stark’s voice respond “eh, those are the tiny details, we’ll get to know each other like normal people do.”  
“Tony, you fly around in a metal can for a living, there is no normal in this.”  
“Too late now!” Tony responded before yelling “Come in!” The employee that had brought Peter to the office beckoned for him to open the door. Hesitently Peter grabbed the know and turned the handle. “Pete?”  
“Uh yeah?” Peter responded.  
“What are you doing here, and where is my new intern?”  
“Well uh-” he stammered  
“Don’t tell me you just got hired again,”  
“Well I mean, technically, but it was an accident?”  
“Just, no, come on! Well, this is going to be a first Peter and I hate to do it, but you’re fired from you second internship at Stark Industries.” Tony finally stated.  
“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Last time even though there were only like five comments each one made me smile sooo much! The comments are what keep the writers writing! (Also please give constructive criticism because I’m not very good at this and would like to get better!)


End file.
